


Lena Luthor finds love

by ShipperForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperForever/pseuds/ShipperForever
Summary: Lena was getting worried. Things were changing, probably for the best....





	

Lena Luthor turns evil while happening sex with her boyfriend Jack.

Supergirl kicks her xenophobic ass and throws the Lunatic bitch out of the balcony.

Then Lunatic is arrested and put in the DEO prison.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how lunatic Luthor found love.  
> Maybe Supercorpsers can give her company when she rots in the DEO prison.


End file.
